Just Once
by ShinjiruHikari
Summary: She read the script, feeling a pull towards her roommate. A kiss was one thing, but to steal one, it made her act on her desires. Banba x Hanabusa.


A/N: Just an idea I had, featuring Banba x Hanabusa again. Well, I tried to write them in a more romantic sense. So please enjoy and drop me a review if you want.

* * *

Clutching the script tightly within her pale hands, Mahiru grazed each line she read with a trembling finger. Reading in a soft whisper, with only a small stream of light peeking through the curtains, she took a deep breath in and carefully tore her gaze away her script. Peering over the page, her amethyst eyes fixated on a slumbering figure.

Hanabusa slept soundly on her bed, retaining her usual daily grace. Although, the bed itself was over sized to fit her frail body, making it look gigantic compared to her. It made Mahiru gulp, intimidated by the girl's obvious wealth.

Fidgeting, she looked back at the script, feeling suddenly unnerved. She could only take in short breaths as she read one line multiple times. The stage direction beneath it made her anxiety rise. There was this feeling itching within her chest, almost beckoning her towards the slumbering blonde. Yet, the more she fought the feeling, the more it became dreadfully unbearable.

"_Just do it._" She could hear Shinya retort, making her impatience evident. "_Not like she'll kill ya if she's sleeping._"

Mahiru shook her head, vigorously, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. Her hands clasped together, halting her fidgeting for a moment. But as she sat, her body began to shift uncomfortably.

It was evident that she had a slight attraction towards the persistent blonde. Especially if the said blonde had been kind to her, kinder than most had in her life. She wasn't used to talking nor interacting with other people, yet that didn't stop Hanabusa from trying to become her friend.

Hanabusa was a mystery at times. One minute she could have a calm demeanor, the next she would have a noticeable sinister smile, it was a bit confusing. Mahiru, extremely self-conscious and anxious, had continued to avoid Hanabusa's attempts at making them become close friends. Even Shinya had an interest in the girl, despite how annoying her actions could be.

"_Come on, Mahiru. Do it before she wakes up._" Came Shinya's insistent voice. Her rough tone was there but Mahiru could detect the slight warmth within it, a warmth only meant for her to hear. _  
_

Giving in to her emotions, she shakily climbed out of her bed. Moving forward as quietly as possible, she gripped the script tightly within her trembling hands. Her feet only traveled a good meter before she made it towards her target, the sleeping Hanabusa.

On the bed, Hanabusa lay with her lips parted slightly. Her sandy blonde hair fell like curtains over her pillow in blonde waves, framing her unblemished face. The sheets were pulled all the way up to her chest with her arms resting snugly by her side.

Mahiru's legs wobbled, unsteadily, beneath her. She could feel the blood rushing to her head, making the world spin around her. It was as if she couldn't breathe nor think as she lingered by Hanabusa's bed, debating whether to go with her desires or to turn back and retreat to the safety of her bed. Her heart was hammering with upbeat pulses, sending the nerves into her stomach.

Carefully, she leaned over the bed and placed a hand near Hanabusa's shoulder, letting her weight sink into her arm. She panted softly, drawing in staggered breaths.

Letting her eyes scan Hanabusa's face, her gaze glided down towards the girl's lips. She could see them, pretty and pink, under the dim light of the room. It made her heart palpitate unsteadily, feeling overwhelmed by her own desires. With her script in hand, she looked at the line and began to read it.

"Romeo, for you..." Instead of poison that was in the script, her mind had a different idea. Hearing Shinya's encouragement, demanding her to get on with it, she began to lean in. Letting her face draw closer and closer to Hanabusa's peaceful one, many thoughts began to race within her head.

Maybe this was a way to figure out these emotions. Especially the ones that Hanabusa triggered. If she did this, then maybe this feeling would find its own closure and leave her alone. But as much as Shinya wanted to help, this was something that Shinya couldn't do for her.

As her silver hair fell forward, covering the scarred half of her face, Hanabusa stirred slightly. Frozen in her spot, she watched as the blonde shifted slightly and lulled back into another dream. She could see Hanabusa's chest heave up and down, rhythmically, signalling the girl's returned slumber. Nearly sighing in relief, she began to resume her journey.

"It's just a kiss... only o-once." She muttered to herself, trying to revive her non-existent confidence. It didn't help that she could hear the tremble in her voice, as if her anxiety was already close to reaching its peak.

By the time her face hovered only inches away from Hanabusa's sleeping one, she almost instantly felt the urge to pull away. Just seeing the girl's face up close made her feel afraid, knowing that if Hanabusa woke up, she would end up upsetting her roommate. Even Shinya couldn't help her, after all, Shinya knew she had an attraction towards the girl. Therefore, Shinya probably wouldn't want to hurt her.

Glancing at the clock by Hanabusa's nightstand, she knew it was only a matter of time before the girl woke up. She had to act fast if she wanted to complete her goal. With trembling lips, she swooped down and carefully closed the remaining distance between them.

"Banba-san." Her body went stiff as she froze in place. Her lips were almost touching Hanabusa's, almost making direct contact. That made her heart skip a beat.

Ice blue eyes gaze up at her, meeting her fearful amethyst ones. She couldn't control her trembling as she began to move away, afraid of what Hanabusa would do or say to her.

"Ah... ah... I'm sorry!" She jerked upwards, covering her face with her script. She was shaking her head back and forth, panicking when she could hear Hanabusa's bed shift as the girl sat up.

"Ara, Banba-san, you're quite conniving, aren't you?" Hanabusa commented in her usual polite manner. "Trying to steal kisses, how daring." From the corner of her eye, she could see a hand perched gently on Hanabusa's chin as the girl looked at her with those ice blue eyes. The girl's lips were curved in a slightly devilish smile.

Hiding her face in her script, she couldn't choke out any words. Her mind was spinning, unsure of what she should do or say, and dizzied her when she recalled how close she had been.

"Mahiru-san, perhaps, I'll forgive you just this once." Hanabusa tapped her chin, thoughtfully. Mahiru felt slightly relieved, noticing just how unfazed the girl was by her attempt. But she kept her guard up just in case.

It was then she felt a hand carefully wrench the script out of her hands and felt an arm carefully wrap around her neck. She felt Hanabusa's presence in front of her, nearly making her jump. Surprised, she looked up.

She barely blinked when it happened, emitting a soft whimper of surprise. Hanabusa's face had been in front of hers just before she felt those overwhelming soft lips gently touch hers, giving her a small but brief greeting. Her heart had soared into the air, making all of the blood rush to her cheeks and fill her head with bliss.

Just when the girl pulled away, she caught the wry smile on Hanabusa's lips before she lurched forward. Her forehead rested on Hanabusa's shoulder as her soul left her body, rendering her immobile for the time being.

"Ara, Mahiru-san, get a hold of yourself." She heard Hanabusa tease in her usual calm demeanor. "That was just a little pay back." The way Hanabusa said it made Mahiru's heart skip another beat. Unable to handle the emotions overwhelming her fragile mind, Mahiru fainted.

Hanabusa caught her with ease, carefully dragging the girl back onto her bed. But all the while, her eyes studied the script she had just taken from Mahiru moments ago.

"Romeo and Juliet." She read, placing Mahiru down on the bed with a noticeable gentleness. Shaking her head, she placed the script on the nightstand and sighed.

Touching her lips gingerly with her fingertips, she smiled ambiguously towards the unconscious Mahiru.


End file.
